


Mert nem tetszik a hajad

by Persela



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Magyar | Hungarian
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 00:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2409059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persela/pseuds/Persela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avagy hogyan is kezdődött a Stydia. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mert nem tetszik a hajad

  
Óvodai farsang, kiskutya csoport.  
  
A sok Batmannek öltözött fiú között elvegyült a csoport legvidámabb, legelevenebb tagja. Stiles – ahogy mindenki hívta – éppen egy egész szelet diós süteményt tömött mohón a szájába, de amennyire a helyzet engedte, folytatta a barátaival való beszélgetést.  
  
\- …és aztán apukám odament, és minden gonosztevő megijedt tőle és el is futottak – fejezte be mondandóját büszkén. A seriff fiaként mindig is abban hitt, hogy apja egy szuperhős, aki távol tartja a várostól a rossz embereket.  
\- De király! – lelkesedtek a körülötte állók, és titokban azt kívánták, hogy az ő édesapjuk is ilyen bátor legyen.  
  
Időközben a hercegnők és tündérek is szállingózni kezdtek a terembe. Táncoltak, nevettek, és elhessegették az őket piszkáló fiúkat.  
Stiles megpillantott egy vöröses hajú angyalt, aki magányosan üldögélt egy asztal mellett. Odament hozzá.  
  
\- Szia! Szép a ruhád – huppant le a lány mellé.  
\- Tudom – hangzott a válasz. Lydia ujjaival az asztalon dobolt és unottan sandított a tömeg felé. Gondolatai valahol egészen máshol járhattak.  
\- Táncolsz velem?  
\- Nem.  
\- Miért nem?  
\- Mert… Azért, mert… - végül a fiúra emelte zöldes szemeit. – Mert nem tetszik a hajad.  
  
Batman csalódottan ballagott vissza társaihoz. Azon agyalt, vajon mi baja lehet a hajának, hiszen tegnap este mosta meg. Hátranézett az angyalra. Pillantásuk egy másodperc erejéig összefonódott.  
  
Stiles akkor még nem is sejtette, hány évet tölt majd el ennek a pillantásnak a foglyaként, hány átsírt éjszaka és hány epekedő gondolat forrása lesz ez az egyetlen pillantás. 


End file.
